


Paranormal Phenomena Investigators

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Clark Kent is Not Superman, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Bruce Wayne, a doctor who works for a government agency has just been assigned a new partner after years of not having one. Just, why did it have to be someone with eccentric beliefs?Clark Kent has no idea about who, or what he is. He's just a rookie at a government agency who just happens to be interested in all things not of the Earth.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Assigned

Bruce glanced down at the letter in his hand. He'd just been given a new assignment. To work with the agent, Clark J. Kent. He hadn't had to work with a partner in _ages._

"Why, ma'am?" He looked up and asked the woman standing across from him.

She quirked a brow. "Why not, Agent Wayne?"

"I usually work _alone."_ He had for the past decade.

"Yes, well, you're the only one in the department _without_ a partner and so you're just going to have to deal with working with our new recruit." She slid a manila folder across the desk that stood between them. "I suggest you read up and be ready to meet him on Monday."

Taking the folder he frowned.

"That will be all, Agent Wayne."

Turning on his heel he glowered at the file. Walked out the door and once at his desk sank down with a shake of his head.

Bruce couldn't believe his luck. Not that he'd ever believed in such a thing. But if he did, he could only think it was _bad luck._ Nothing good would come out of having a _partner._ They'd just slow him down. Or they'd quit; like the last couple of partners, he'd had, back when the department had people willing to try and work with him. What was the point in working with a partner when they didn't listen, or just went on ahead without their department chosen partner; it had never made sense. People had gotten _hurt,_ because of idiots like them. Sure, no one had died, but someone had gotten shot. More than one person. He was sure even his adopted kids knew better.

With a grimace, he opened the folder. Before he'd only had a _name._ Clark J. Kent. Inside the folder was more detail on him. A full comprehensive background check. It _did_ lack any photos of the person in question. The man had been adopted by a couple in Smallville, Kansas twenty-three years ago. Making the kid a decade younger than himself. _Great._ His grades were great. The department had headhunted him during his days in University six months ago. The kid still had a semester to go, so he'd declined _then_. But he'd taken an extra semester during the summer to finish up and the department had still wanted him.

Then he'd gone through three months of training. Just _three months_ and he was assigned to his department. Or rather, it seemed, upon further reading, that Clark had been assigned to Bruce. So he could keep an eye on him and his belief in alien lifeforms.

He shook his head. Closed the folder and glanced toward the window. They might be giving them their own office instead of being out in the open, but this was not a promotion. No, it had to be some sort of punishment. Well, he knew the boss lady wasn't too pleased with him. Or her superior either. It seemed that this time they weren't backing down on making him take on a partner. Someone he had to ground and keep an eye on. To _evaluate_ them thanks to his various doctor's degrees. Sure he could have been a surgeon, but it was a person's psyche that he was better able to analyze. It had come in handy too when profiling serial killers. But that wasn't what he'd be doing. No, instead, he'd be following around their latest recruit. A _rookie._ Not just any rookie either, but one of those who believed in extra-terrestrials. 

Well, Alfred was sure to get a laugh out of this, even if the man didn't physically do so. For now, he had to start moving his things to the new office. That way it was ready for when Agent Kent showed up on Monday. He wondered how long the young man would last working under the pressures of the department and even if he would last if his belief in beings not of the Earth was so ingrained that he might be seen as mentally incapable and in need of extensive therapy.

A dark woman walked up to him and smirked, "Heard you were assigned the Alien-Fan."

"It seems that way."

"Well, good luck with that. I don't envy you. Having to work with a nutjob, Wayne." She turned to walk away, snickering.

He didn't mention it, but he'd seen nutjobs before. And when a certain place had proved incapable of holding them, he'd had some other facility built and done extensive research on who to hire. Thus far, things seemed to be going well. Alfred kept an eye on things back home when he couldn't be there. He also did a good job taking care of Dick and Jason.

Well, at least the weekend loomed and he'd be able to go for a visit. Before the meeting with his new _partner_ on Monday.

He'd never much cared for Monday's. This was just another reason to dread them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the beginning. I would love to know what you think of it and what you hope to see or think will happen.
> 
> Inspired by https://drawingpankake.tumblr.com/


	2. Meeting

Clark stared at the cork board and grinned as he clipped out a new article on the current UFO sighting. This time instead of it being in Roswell or Smallville, it was just outside Metropolis and not quite within Gotham City limits. Nope. It was at the national park smack dab between the two and people had seen it hovering over the river.

He used a tack to pin it and used a piece of yarn to connect the sighting from there to another. He wasn’t sure if there was a pattern yet. Maybe it weren’t even the same kinda alien, but it had to be real. Maybe not  _ all _ of it. But there was too much evidence for it all to be fake. After all they were still finding new species on Earth, even if most of it was deep in the oceans or microscopic. Then they’d found some animals thought extinct that weren’t, but had promptly been placed on the endangered list.

When he heard the door to his office open he looked around and blinked at the grim faced man that was being led inside by the chief. Well their  _ superior, _ but Clark preferred to call them chief instead of that.

He thought if the man smiled, he’d sure be handsome. Not that he weren’t. But smiles were the absolute best and he beamed at him. Ma always said smiles were infectious and Clark loved to smile. Especially on sunny days when the warmth from its rays found their way through the window if he weren’t outside.

Walking over to them and stepping over a box he’d had labeled  _ Extraterrestrial Sightings,  _ he held out his hand in greeting. “Howdy, I’m Clark Kent, but ya can just call me Clark.”

The man stared down at his hand. For what felt like forever. When Clark went to lower his hand, the other man finally took it and gave his hand a firm shake.

“Bruce Wayne. Kent.”

Ah, so, his first partner on the case was a curmudgeon. Kind of on the young side to be one, but a few years older than Clark himself. Oh well, he could work with that.

Wayne frowned at him and looked pointedly at their hands.

Clark, face flush with color, quickly let go of the other man’s hand.

“Kent, Wayne is your partner. He’s been on the beat a few years. He’s also a doctor. Both in psychology and surgery.”

He blinked, mouth agape for just a few seconds before he flashed a grin at them again. “Oh, you must be a genius! It’s going to be so fun working together, Bruce.”

“Wayne,” the man glared at him.

Clark shrugged, “Okay.  _ Wayne. _ Trust me, you’re gonna love me.”

Wayne blinked. “What?”

Their superior chuckled. “Don’t worry, he says that to everyone he meets, and most of the time it’s true.”

* * *

Bruce wasn’t so sure about this turn of events as their boss left them without anything further to add.

He watched Kent clap his hands together before turning to bend over and pick up a box. The words on the box had him narrowing his eyes and then looking elsewhere.

Elsewhere meant staring at the round bubblebutt. Which jiggled a little as the man, Kent, stood up and stepped over to the desk.

The room was filled with shelves and boxes. Yet he couldn’t stop staring at that ass. Well, even if the guy was a lunatic, what with his belief in  _ aliens _ at least he’d have something interesting to stare at - when Kent wasn’t sitting down in his office chair.

Blinking and looking away before the man turned his eyes landed on the corkboard attached to the wall. “That’s some spread you’ve got there.”

Kent chuckled. “Yep. Sure is. Goes back to when I was an infant in Kansas.”

No one knew exactly where it was Kent came from, only that he’d been found as an infant by the Kent family of Smallville, Kansas. Adopted by them soon after. An older, childless, but kindly couple. Which made him wonder if they may not have been the ones to put the notion into their sons head that extraterrestrials were real. Some parents fed their kids nonsense, but this took the cake if that were the case.

“Why would you even believe this? Many sightings have been disproven, what with real aircrafts, secret drones, and illegal backyard mini rockets.”

Kent shrugged. “Yer skepticism is showing, Wayne. But there’s too much unexplained things going on. Could be I’m wrong, could be I’m right, but I believe we’re not alone. There’s more to us in the universe. Why else would there be so many stars, planets, and galaxies?” He sighed then, shoulders drooping. “You’re here to keep an eye on me, aren’t you. Just to report if I’m crazy, or not.”

“Well, I’m just here to report the truth back to the higher ups. If you’re hallucinating anything, we need to know. Besides, you do have a high level intelligence, so you’re invaluable in regard to taking on cases that might be difficult for others.”

“Right.” He nodded, then grinned straight, white, even teeth at him. A smile that was almost so bright he’d have needed sunglasses if he kept staring at him. And the dimple to the right side of his mouth.

He wondered why the weird ones had to be so damn attractive.

“We’ll find out the truth.” He turned his office chair around and pointed at the pines, “I’m almost certain there’s life beyond this planet and it’s visited here. Maybe I’m wrong, but you can’t entirely rule out the possibility.”

“What? That little green men exist?”

“Who said they were little, or that they were green? What if they look like you or me?”

He grimaced. “That would be strange. How would one be able to tell then? Maybe they’re not even aliens, just people hiding advanced technology.”

Kent hummed. “Maybe. Maybe not. But I’m sure you and I are gonna have a blast working together. Be it about aliens, or capturing the worst of the worst type of criminals.”

He watched as Kent opened that box and pulled out a file.

“There’s a new case. People have been disappearing. All in the same three locations.” He pointed to three different small towns all around the same manmade lake. “We should start here. Could be a serial killer, or could be alien abductions.”

Bruce stood up. “Right. Let’s go.” It didn’t matter if Kent thought there might be aliens involved. People were missing and that was all he needed to know.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anything stand out to you?


End file.
